


teaspoon

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bisexual Jessica Jones, F/F, Jessica Jones-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Jessica Jones has the emotional range of a teaspoon.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	teaspoon

**Author's Note:**

> For Alu, a dear sweet watermelon on Soups :3

Jessica has the emotional range of a teaspoon, okay? 

She’s not big on  _ feeling things out.  _ She’d much rather just see where the night takes her. Feeling things always leads to trouble. Trouble, in this case, was a lithe redhead currently driving her up the wall. First of all, her mouth is just--a thing of sin. Whether she’s eating her out or murmuring filthy promises in that sexy low tone of hers. 

There's mischief in the corner of every smirk, trouble in the glint in her eye. 

It's all bad news. Jessica knows this, and she still lets the redhead into her bed anyway. She gives her a fake name and Jessica accepts it because it doesn't really matter. This is just for fun and she's not particularly concerned with how much she actually knows about her partner. 

They switch of fucking each other with fingers and toys, spread out across the cheap sheets on Jessica's mattress. Her body makes a smooth arc shape when she's about to come and it reminds Jessica of a bow pulled taut. There's always fingers in her dark locks, pulling for more like her hair is some kind of magic  _ fuck me harder _ lever. And generally speaking, it kind of is. 

She doesn't see the redhead's place. It's always at Jessica's apartment or the office. There's no in-between. It's detached.

Jessica likes being detached. 

It makes things easier. Still. She knows something is up with this redhead. Something deeper than what she's letting on. She wants something specific and apparently there's some clue or some magic question Jessica hasn't seen or asked.

To anyone else, this would be confusing and irritating, but to Jessica Jones, with the emotional range of a teaspoon, this is just another Thursday. 


End file.
